


Undertale one-shots

by Colorlessdemonwrites



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorlessdemonwrites/pseuds/Colorlessdemonwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a bunch of stories of undertale characters x reader. Reader is female(sorry to y'all male/other readers)also, I'm open for requests!<br/>(ps: you are a shapeshifting monster here)</p>
            </blockquote>





	2. Gaster: such a dork

You were running late. Again. You were always late,what would he do this time? Tell boss? Hah, he'd probably do that. Anyways, you were literally running late this time. Hallway after hallway, it was tiring. Turning the last corner, you dashed down the hall, your white lab coat flying behind you. The door in front of you at the end of the hall slammed open.

"Ow"you groaned,putting a hand to your forehead as you sat up. "____ are you okay?"you could hear the worry in Gaster's voice. You opened your eyes,only to be met with a pair of glowing dots staring right back at you. You shot back,looking at him"Don't scare me like that!"He shook his head,shuffling towards you. He gently grabbed your face. You could feel your face heat up. You moved your hand away from your head as he started quickly examining your face."All good"he smiled brightly,letting go of your face. You smiled sheepishly back at him,picking up the papers you lost. He sat there, looking at you.

"Do you need anything?"

"No,just...nothing"

He stood up, straightening his clothes. You sighed a bit, watching the tall male walk away. You had completely missed the meeting. Again.

~wibbly wobbly timey wimey skip~

You sat on a bench in Snowdin, watching the snow fall. Today had gone pretty well, except for your missed meeting. You leaned your head back. Your eyes widened in surprise when you noticed Gaster. You shook your head,smiling awkwardly at him"Hey"you waved slightly at him. your co-worker walked around the bench,sitting down besides you. You looked at him,raising an eyebrow"Something wrong?"He shook his head no, moving a bit closer."You know,____...you're a beautiful monster" A blush spread across your face."And a lot of other monsters like you. Especially our co-workers. They've been talking about you when you're not around"He placed his hands in his lap, looking down at the ground. "Are you trying to tell me something?" a grin spread across your face."I...wanted to invite you for dinner in Hotland later"You looked over at him"sure"he looked at you with a surprised look"Really?"You laughed a bit"yeah, I'd love to. It sounds fun"his eyes lit up"Thank you!"the tall man pulled you into a hug. He stood up"I have to go prepare! S-see you later!"he ran off, smiling brightly"such a dork"You smiled to yourself


	3. underswap! papyrus: Lazybones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I'M JUST FANDOM TRASH <3333

Snowdin forest. The only and coldest forest in the underground. It didn't help that it was pretty. You stomped through the snow, having just arrived to take a walk. You'd had a bad day, and were quite angry. The sound of your own footsteps usually calmed you. Usually. Right now,you were just angrily stomping and throwing snowballs at trees. It didn't help that much after all. Maybe if you punched something? You walked up to a snow poff, punching straight through it. It worked. Onto the next. You were about to punch another snow poff when you heard footsteps behind you. You quickly shot behind a tree, looking around for the scource of the sound. 

a flash of red, black and white.

Something grabbed you from behind, pushing you forwards, straight into the snow poff. You huffed out air, feeling someone sit down on top of you. You turned your head to t he side, looking up at the monster. It was the ONE, the ONLY...Papyrus. The lazybones."Papyrus, get off"you growled, glaring up at him. He grinned back down at you"Nah, thought I'd take a nap right here"he lied down on top of you, his grin widening"Papyrus oh my god!"you tried to lift yourself up, only to be pushed down by the extra weight."Papyrus you weigh a ton!"you hissed, trying to hit him with your hand. It was to no help. "A skele-ton?" he chuckled lightly, moving off. You groaned, sitting up. He looked over at you"Why were you going to punch that snow poff?"he gestured towards the destroyed snow poff under you"I had a bad d-"he pulled you into a hug,grinning"My poor baby! Were those guys at work mean to you! Oh my god!"he started whining. You huffed out some air, glaring up at him"Let me go!"He shook his head"Not before my poor child is okay"he was imitating Asgore, wasn't he. "Papyrus! I'm doing fine!"your face was red from both embarrassment and anger. He let go of you,dropping you down onto the ground"Come on kid,it's cold out here"he stood up, putting his hands in his pockets. You shook your head,crossing your arms."No"his expression turned to that of a surprised one. He sighed, holding out a hand towards you. You grabbed his hand, rolling your eyes. His grin widened as he pulled you up with extreme force, swiping you off your feet and carrying you bridal style. "PAPYRUS!"you tried hitting him. "We're going to my place, don't want my little shifter to die of cold,now"he started walking towards Snowdin, carrying you like you weighed nothing. You looked up at him, his gaze focused on the ground in front of you. A small blush spread across your face. Those other monsters were right, he was quite handsome. You internally slapped yourself over the thought, quickly looking away. He looked down at you, grinning"just so you know, Alphys is at our place, she's leaving today"he walked towards his house, throwing you over his shoulder and opening the door. You banged your fists on his back"Papyrus let me go!"he shook his head"nope"he walked past Alphys, who looked at you with a weird look before waving slightly. you waved back"Help"you whispered. She shrugged"Sorry ____, I gotta get back to Undyne and Napstabot"she turned to walk out the door, saying goodbye to Sans. Sans smiled brightly at you,his eyes lighting up"HI ____"he waved frantically. You waved back"Hey Sans"Papyrus walked up the stairs,heading for his bedroom"Papyrus,where are we going?""to get some blankets for your freezing body"the sound of a door opening was headr, and her wakled through what you thought was the door. You were in his room now. You shrugged"Just get a blanket and get me out of this stinky mess"A chuckle came from Papyrus"Sure kid""I'm not a kid!"He picked something up from the floor, quickly returning down the stairs. Sans and Alphys were gone, and it was just the two of you in the house. Papyrus put you down on the couch, giving you some blankets. You wrapped them around you as Papyrus sat down besides you."So..."you looked straight ahead of yourself. He got something from his pockets, giving it to you"here" it was a golden flower. It was a bit flat but,meh."Thanks"you took it, looking at the flower."Why?"you looked over at him, just to be surprised by his face extremely close to yours. A blush spread across your face."Pa...pyrus?"he blinked a few times"Heh, that's me"he put on that oh so irritating grin of his. "____...such a beautiful name for a beautiful monster"he grabbed your face, pulling you closer. he pressed his teeth against your lips. Your face heated more, it was probably even letting off steam by now. He pulled away, his grin quickly returning"OH"you could hear Sans from the door"My"there was Alphys"GOD"and...Undyne..? All three.At the door. Staring at you and Papyrus. "Go Papyrus!"Aplhys chuckled. You looked over at the three, your face redder than ever. Papyrus grinned"Sup bro"Sans stomped towards Papyrus, his eyes glaring daggers at him"PAPYRUS!"the shorter skeleton dragged his brother up the stairs. Papyrus waved at you. Undyne walked towards you,sitting down besides you"____ and Papyrus, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G"you glared at Alphys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the kudos dudes! I'm so glad you guys liked my Gaster story <3


	4. Requests-info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a few stuff I think you should know

Guys, I just want to inform you about some stuff;

-requests are open at any time

~you can request a specific scenario too

~do ask for different characters multiple times, or if you want a previous character. Just ask!

~I might do part 2's if any of you ask

-I'd love if you checked out any of my other works! of course, you don't have to


	5. Underswap!Sans: Blueberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans hang out on the surface, the underground being saved months ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And before I begin, one of my ocs, Yjon, is featured in the whole one-shot thing as your older sister  
> if you want to see her design, check it out here(you look like her in body structure, but different clothes hair and possibly skin color); http://colorlessdemon.deviantart.com/art/undertale-fc-update-some-info-in-description-581947442  
> (but I'm a bad artist tho XD)

You and Sans were walking down the street, looking for an ice cream shop. It was indeed a hot day, almost as hot as Hotland. Your skin felt like it was burning, and your arms had been shifted to wings to shade yourself.  
Sans, however, didn't seem to mind. He didn't have any skin after all. But he knew you did, and wanted to take you out. It was like a small date. Or, meetup. The two of you were going to meet up with papyrus and your older sister, Yjon after all.  
You arrived at the meeting place, seeing both your siblings already standing there. Yjon was lifting her hair to check the time, and the two were simply talking. Papyrus looked at you, and said something to your sister. She turned her gaze towards you and grinned, crossing her arms"you're ten minutes late"she pointed towards the huge clock over the door.   
You chuckled lightly"sorry, he gave us the wrong adress"you gestured towards Papyrus. He gave you a hesitant grin, shrugging lightly. "let's go inside!"Sans perked, tugging at your arm. You looked down at him and smiled"Good idea"  
you and Sans walked hand in hand inside, while the other two walked behind you, muttering stuff to each other. You and Sans stopped at the counter"I'll have a blueberry ice cream"you smiled"I'll have vanilla"Sans spoke happily. You got your delicious treat few moments later and went to sit down. Your siblings sat down at the opposite sides of the table, holding an ice cream each. Papyrus held what seemed to be liquorice flavour, and Yjon Chocolate and strawberry."no one stopped me from taking two"she grinned childishly. You rolled your eyes and began eating your cold treat.   
It was refreshing to say the least, and it tasted amazing!"Chara was right, this place does have the best ice cream"You smiled happily. The others nodded in agreement.  
You finished soon after. Yjon stood up"hey Pap, wanna go somewhere else?"she looked at the tall skeleton"it seems that they don't need us" Papyrus nodded, standing up. he put his hands in his pockets. The two walked out, leaving you and Sans alone.  
You looked at Sans. He smiled brightly at you. he pulled you down to his height and pressed his teeth to your lips. he quickly stood up, cheekbones blue. "Talk to you later! I gotta make sure Papyrus doesn't mess up!"he dashed out of the building, leaving you blushing and mumbling quietly. You stood up and awkwardly waltzed out of the building  
What a day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT BUT THIS WAS REQUESTED BY Shymel!  
> you can keep requesting btw guys, I enjoy it

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short omg


End file.
